Mayors & Museums
by ArianaShipper
Summary: Austin is booked to sing to the mayor of Miami. Meanwhile, Trish and Dez go to the art museum and end up getting trapped inside.
1. Chapter 1

Austin & Ally

"Mayors & Museums"

*Austin's POV*

Trish booked me to sing to the mayor of Miami! Maybe she could book me to sing to the President! That would be so cool. I have so many other ideas of where to perform at. I would share them but they'll overwhelm my journal. I'll continue on my journal entry later. I have to ask Dez if he has my notes from History because he took them to study for the test. He... okay this is a journal about me, not anyone else.

*Ally's POV*

I had the craziest dream ever! Megan and I walked to a magic castle. It was so beautiful but so creepy. The king was chasing me and Megan just stood there laughing. Anyways, Austin will perform at the city hall and sing to the mayor of Miami. I wonder if there's any other place in Miami he hasn't performed at. My pet bird Owen was telling me a weird story about him flying to New York and observing the Statue of Liberty. I don't think Owen has the power to fly all the way to New York.

*Trish's POV*

I booked Austin to sing to the mayor of Miami! Okay, I'll stop with booking Austin only in Miami. Dez asked me if I could go to the art museum with him. Why would he ask me that? Well, I do like art. I also got a job at Mr. Chang's Sugar Castle. I really like my job for once. I'll get fired tomorrow because today I really want to lick the free lollipops on the counter. I also got this cool new video game called "Zaliens Return". I guess I'll go to the art museum with Dez and not tell Ally and Austin. After that, I'll play Zaliens Return with Dez because apparently we both love Zaliens.

*Dez's POV*

Awesome! I'm going to the Art Museum with Trish after Austin sings to the mayor! I'm so excited! They just added some new additions to the museum and I got to see them. I think I'm being like Ally, writing stuff down in a book. I don't want to write for six months so I'll go before I get obsessed with writing in books.

Okay that's my episode idea in POV mode. Next chapter will be in script mode.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin & Ally

Mayors & Museums

Here's the episode in script mode.

*Ally is doing her job at Sonic Boom*

Ally: Here's your saxophone.

*Customer drops saxophone*

Customer: I'm so sorry. Did I break it?

Ally: No, saxophones aren't fragile.

*Customer gives Ally money*

Ally: Thanks. Have a nice day!

Austin: *laughs* "Saxophones aren't fragile".

Ally: Okay, I've heard funnier.

Dez: So you're saying that what you say isn't funny?

Ally: I don't get you, Dez.

*Trish walks in*

Trish: Guess who got a job at Mr. Chang's Sugar Castle?

Ally: You did?

Trish: Isn't it obvious, Ally?

Austin: You know, I haven't done a concert since I performed with Jessie.

Trish: Speaking of concerts, I booked Austin to sing to the mayor of Miami!

Austin: Awesome! Thank you Trish, you're the best!

Ally: *pretends to cough* A-hem?

Austin: I didn't forget about you, Ally.

Dez: Hey Austin, want to go eat at Mini's?

Austin: Sure! Ally, Trish, want to come with us?

Ally: I can't, I have to work.

Trish: I have to call the mayor and ask him when he wants you to perform.

Austin: Okay, Dez, let's go and have some boy time.

Dez: *laughs* "Boy time".

*Austin laughs with Dez*

*theme song plays*

Ally: I wrote a new song about living out your dreams.

Austin: *looks over lyrics* No it isn't. It looks like a song you wrote while you had the flu.

Ally: *grabs paper* Oh, sorry. Here's the song. *hands Austin paper*

Austin: That is better.

Dez: *walks in* Hey guys.

Ally: Hey, Dez.

Austin: What's up?

Dez: Oh, nothing. I got bored, so I'm here to observe your songwriting sessions. *winks at Austin*

Austin: Dez, we need some alone time.

Dez: Should I go?

Ally: Yes. Go hang with Trish or something, we don't care. As long as you're not here to observe.

Dez: I'll go to the sugar castle. *leaves room*


	3. Chapter 3

Trish: Hey Ally.

Ally: Hi, Trish.

Trish: Did you finish the song for Austin?

Ally: It's almost done, I haven't finished the second part yet.

Trish: Okay, you better act fast, because Austin's performance for the mayor is in two days.

Ally: I know.

Trish: Anyways, I'm going to the art museum after the performance.

Ally: Okay, can I come with you?

Trish: No.

Ally: Why not?

Trish: I don't want you to get lost.

Ally: Well, someone has to record the performance so you won't miss it.

*next scene at City Hall*

Austin: I am so excited, Ally!

Ally: Yeah, this is so awesome!

Trish: Ally, I changed plans, I'm going to the art museum now.

Ally: Why now?

Trish: The museum closes soon.

Dez: *whispers in Trish's ear* Can I come with you?

Trish: *whispers in Dez's ear* Yes, but don't tell Austin and Ally, they'll get suspicious again.

Austin: What were you guys whispering about?

Trish: Oh, we were talking about studying for the next test.

Ally: Together? *cringes*

Dez: Why, is it bad for a guy and a girl to study together?

Ally: No, it's not bad, but it'll be weird because you two will be all... you know... lovey and stuff.

Trish: What?! Why would I be all lovey with this guy? *points to Dez*

Ally: Okay, sorry, maybe I was overreacting.

Austin: Yeah, you were.

Ally: Austin, let's just get you ready for the performance. I'll record it so Trish and Dez can see it afterwards.

Trish: Okay, see ya! *grabs Dez's hand and takes him to the museum with her*

Ally: Okay, Austin. Let's get you ready.

Austin: I can't have a bad performance.

Ally: Of course not! No pressure.

Austin: Ally, come on. Do you think I really get nervous when it comes to performing for the mayor?

Ally: What?!

Mayor: Ladies and gentlemen, next performer is, Austin Moon!

Austin: *walks up on stage* Hey everyone! This song is called "Party Til' We Drop".

*Austin sings "Party Til' We Drop"*

Mayor: I loved it.

Ally: Yes!

Austin: Awesome!

Trish: Woah! I love this statue! *leans in to touch*

Curator 1: *yells from offscreen* Don't touch it!

Trish: *puts her hand back in her pocket* Huh?

Curator 1: You can't touch the statue. See this? "Don't Touch Statue"? *points to sign*

Trish: Oh, sorry.

Dez: Ooh! I love this picture! The lady here is really good-looking. It's really called "Monie Lizza"?

Trish: *walks over to Dez* It's "Mona Lisa".

Dez: Oh, makes so much more sense.

Trish: I like this one, but it needs more work on the background.

Dez: This building is great, but shouldn't it be bigger? And why is there glass around it?

Curator 2: You can't touch that building, that's why there's a glass cage.

Dez: *gasps* That building is not an animal!

Curator 2: Not exactly a cage, but it's fragile, so that should explain why you can't touch the physical paintings.

Dez: No, that's not it.

Curator 2: Whatever. *walks to another section* Hey, don't lick the wall!

Monitor: Guests, the Miami Art Museum closes in five minutes.

Trish: Dez, we have to go! *grabs Dez's hand*

Dez: Trish, wait! I want to look at two more paintings!

Trish: There's no time!

Dez: Sure there is.

Trish; The monitor just said the museum closes in 5 minutes!

Dez: The schedule says the museum doesn't close until 7:00 PM. It's 6:00 PM.

Trish: Oh, thank goodness.

Monitor: The Miami Art Museum closes right now.

Trish: Dez!

Dez: I heard my name?

Trish: Dez! The museum should still be open. Let's leave. I have to go to the bathroom.

Dez: Me too. *runs to the doors and tries to open them* Oh no.

Trish: What?

Dez: The doors are locked!

Trish: Oh no! We're locked in!

Dez: Uh oh.

*commercial break*

Ally: Where has Trish been? She said she will be back from the art museum right before it closes.

Austin: Call her?

Ally: Ooh, you're right! *dials Trish's number*

*Trish's phone rings*

Trish: Oh it's Ally! *answers* Hello?

Ally: *on phone* Trish, where are you?

Trish: Oh, thank goodness you called. I got locked in the art museum with Dez.

Ally: What?! You're with Dez? Okay, I'll be there in five minutes.

Trish: Thank you so much. Yes, I'm with Dez. He forced me to.

Ally: Did you two get all lovey dovey?

Trish: No, gross.

Ally: I gotta go.

Trish: Bye! *hangs up*

Dez: What is gross?

Trish: Oh you know it's you. Anyway Ally is going to come and help us in a few minutes.

Dez: Isn't the entire building's doors locked?

Trish: Great, now you got me something to think about.

Dez: Sorry I brought that up?

Ally: Austin, come with me.

Austin: Am I in trouble?

Ally: No. You're coming to the art museum with me. Trish and Dez are trapped in there.

Austin: Trish and Dez?

Ally: Less talk, more walk!

Austin: That is really funny.

Ally: Yeah yeah yeah. *tries to open main door* Uh oh!

Austin: Uh oh what?

Ally: Even we can't get in. I'll call Trish. *calls Trish*

Trish: *phone rings* Oh, it's Ally again! *answers* Ally?

Ally: *on phone* Trish, me and Austin can't get in the main door.

Trish: Oh no, so me and Dez are trapped in here until the museum opens again tomorrow?

Ally: Yeah.

Trish: Okay, I'll go to sleep and try to hold my pee.

Ally: Alright. *hangs up* Well, Trish and Dez can't get out until the museum opens up tomorrow.

Austin: I'll go talk to the mayor. *walks away*

Ally: I have to go back to Sonic Boom. *walks with Austin*

*episode ends* 


End file.
